Roleplaying by Regina Milf and Emma Swan
by LovingUkillsMe
Summary: Title says it all. Swan Queen sexy times and an unexpected turn of events. ;)


_**A/N: This is just a little one-shot since a buddy on fanfiction and I had a funny chat about 'switching the roles'. You'll see what I mean by that once you read it. :D **_

_**Nothing important, I'm just slightly pissed: Just received a rude guest review saying: '**Have you ever seen the show? That sucked. Royally. And 'Gina'? Never would happen.' **First of all, thank you so much. And second of all,**** t**__**his is crack and called fanfiction for a reason. So if you don't like the pairing, just don't read it! You can give me constructive criticism but you don't have to insult me. **__**And to answer your question: Yes, I have seen the show and you don't have to read my stuff just to hate on it. Go read Captain Swan or Swan Thief stories or whatever else and spread some love there. That would be a decent thing to do.**_

_**Anyways, it was quite fun to write this so I hope you like it just as well. ;)**_

* * *

**Roleplay by Regina Milf (pretty clear what that means) and Emma Swan (while Swan stands for – Someone who's adventurously nailed… or something)**

**At the mansion, in Regina Mills' bedroom**

…

"Miss Swan, it seems that my vote is on you." The brunette purred.

Emma only groaned before she spoke up, dressed in a tight pencil skirt and a blazer that she apparently burrowed from the mayor.

"I look ridiculous."

"Yes, indeed. Ridiculously hot." Regina smirked at the blonde, her eyes visibly darkening with arousal.

"You do, but I look like a complete idiot." Emma huffed out as she glanced over the perfect body of the brunette.

Regina wore a tank top, the blonde's signature red leather jacket and tight jeans that accented her ass perfectly. The sheriff's star was attached to her belt and Emma had to admit that she would love to get punished by this brunette-haired sheriff. However, she felt completely weird about her own outfit.

"Madame Mayor, I suppose you need to be arrested for such indecent behavior." Regina huskily spoke up and licked her lips as she stepped closer to the blonde.

Emma consequently gulped and instantly locked eyes with Regina. She knew how much the older woman loved a sexy role play, so she slowly started to play along, even if she was slightly pissed due to the switch of outfits.

The blonde nevertheless was aroused as fuck and luckily managed it to not come undone just by looking at a lust-filled Regina, but it seriously took all of her strength. Emma had to play the brunette's game and she knew the rules were only and entirely set by the Sheriff and those rules probably involved patience. The only thing Emma wanted to do right now, was getting both of them out of these outfits in no time. The brown-haired Sheriff seemed to have a different opinion on that matter, though.

After a while of eye-sexing, Emma spoke up sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Sheriff, but I think since I'm the mayor and shit, you underestimate my power."

The Sheriff grinned at Emma but quickly withdrew the smile on her face and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. She took another step forward and whispered into Emma's ear, making her shiver due to the warm breath that touched the blonde's skin.

"Here's a word of advice to improve your skills, Emma. The mayor doesn't use such inappropriate language."

Emma smiled broadly and muttered back, her lips slightly touching the older woman's ear.

"The sheriff only uses inappropriate words and fucks words like indecent."

The blonde moved back a little to eye Regina once more. Their noses were mere inches away from each other and their breaths lustfully mingled together in the little air that remained between them. That air grew immensely hot just as their insides. They were burning for touch, but stayed away nonetheless, both playing with each other's feelings.

"So what else do you fuck, Madame Mayor?" Regina asked in a seductive manner as she chose the right vocabulary this time.

The brunette instantly felt how her panties dampened and her heartbeat fastened. Emma got wet from the word 'fuck' leaving Regina's lips alone and kept on staring into dark orbs that captivated her. There was absolutely no need for chains.

"I make love to indecent creatures such as you, Miss Mills." Emma replied lustfully, using a language that would be appropriate for the original mayor.

The brunette adored speaking so inadequately and hearing Emma make almost formal speech. It aroused her deeply and she was the first to give in as she reached to cup Emma's cheeks with her hands.

The blonde mayor breathed with relish once she felt those soft fingers caress her skin and grinned due to her success. Emma didn't think that the brunette would be the first to make a move. However, since that had happened the blonde surely wouldn't hold back now.

Emma quickly erased the remaining distance between them and softly pressed her lips onto crimson plump ones. Once the brunette moaned due to the desire filling her, Emma instantly begged for entrance with her tongue. Regina granted her access as she opened her mouth a little so that the blonde's tongue could have a feisty duel with her own.

While the blonde kept on kissing Regina, the latter brought her hands to the blonde's blazer, tearing it down in one fell swoop. They quickly broke the kiss though, in order to undress each other completely cloth by cloth. Both of them were entirely naked when they started kissing each other again and their bodies melted together as they touched.

Their breathings got heavier just as their heartbeats and they kept on kissing until the blonde broke the kiss once more. She gazed into the brunette's chocolate orbs, speaking up to keep the role play alive.

"Am I arrested, Sheriff?"

"Yes, dear, but you need to be punished first." Regina purred as a response and took the chains in her hands, showing them to the mayor.

"Then I shall be your willing victim." The blonde replied with a wink.

"Good girl."

The Sheriff smirked at her lover and threw the naked blonde on the bed. Emma looked quite stunned for a moment but grinned at Regina a second later. The brunette walked forward and climbed on top of the bed. Regina straddled the blonde and grabbed her hands tightly in order to put them over the blonde's head.

Emma impatiently tried to kiss the woman on top of her but failed since Regina's grip was too strong. The brunette consequently handcuffed the blonde to the bed before she devilishly smirked.

Regina lay her body down on Emma's as she moved towards the blonde. Her nipples were just as hard as the blonde's and her clit was just as wet. The brunette quickly crashed their lips together and teeth even clashed because of the sudden move. Their bodies melted together while their tongues performed a steamy dance with one another.

The brunette continued her journey of kissing Emma by starting to plant pecks all over the other woman's chest. On the way down, Regina stopped at the blonde's left nipple, taking it between her teeth and sucking on it. Emma consequently moaned and breathed heavily, whispering the brunette's name delicately and getting a sharp bite in return.

"What the fuck, Gina?" The blonde huffed out angrily.

However, Regina only grinned seductively when she replied.

"It's Sheriff Mills."

The blonde only rolled her eyes as she internally begged for more. Her body shot upwards as soon as Regina continued her path downwards. Once she reached the blonde's clit, she instantly took in the delicious scent coming from it and felt its wetness. As much as the former Evil Queen adored keeping Emma waiting, she just had to delve in there.

When Regina's tongue slid inside the blonde's sensitive territory, Emma's hip moved upwards in an attempt to show her desire and want at the moment. The brunette laughed breathily into Emma's wetness, causing the latter to shiver from the touch as well as from the sound.

Regina continued licking and sucking the blonde senseless and devoured Emma's juices. Within a small amount of time, she felt the blonde's walls clench around her tongue and kept on sucking hard. Emma breathed loudly as she kept on saying the brunette's name, which made the Sheriff grin once in a while. As soon as the blonde was fucking close to her release, to one of the best orgasms she had apparently had in quite some time, Regina quickly pulled her tongue out of the blonde.

She licked her lips as she tasted Emma's wetness on them. The blonde groaned loudly and screamed at the sexy enchantress that lay on top of her.

"What the hell, Gina?"

"Darling, this is called revenge for having forgotten about our anniversary."

Regina replied and chuckled darkly as she strode out of the room like a freaking Queen, leaving a soaking wet Emma behind.


End file.
